Halo
A Halo (天使の輪 'Tenshi no Wa', lit. "Angel's Ring") is a luminous circle that appears above the head of deceased persons if they keep their bodies in the Other World. These halos make ringing noises when tapped. Another type of halo, light blue in color, surrounds the necks of Angels. Overview Great heroes are permitted to keep their bodies in the Other World. Residents in Hell generally do not possess halos, as they do not retain their bodies. However in the Dragon Ball Z anime residents of Hell do retain their bodies and thus possess halos, inhabitants of Hell who have been shown with halos include: Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Dr. Gero, Appule, and Babidi. However, when Goku travels to Hell to face both Frieza and Cell, they claim that they are both dead but, like all the villains that made it to Earth in the Super 17 Saga, they do not possess halos. Also, Piccolo has his own halo when in Heaven, but he does not retain it when he forces King Yemma to send him to Hell. The angels who appear in the final two Dragon Ball Z films and Dragon Ball Super possess halos. In the anime, Fused Zamasu also creates a halo known as Barrier of Light to power up. When Frieza is allowed back to the world of the living with a body for twenty-four hours in order to participate in the Tournament of Power, he possesses a halo. Video game appearances A few characters appear with halos in several video games, including Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Online, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, a special code in Dragon Arena unlocks an alternate skin of Goku where he sports a halo. Halo is an item in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Halo halves the ki used in special attacks, but takes away 10,000 health points (1 health bar) in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. This item can only be used by good characters, its evil counterpart being Demon Seal. Halo also appears in the Raging Blast series as a cosmetic item that can be given to any character. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, equipping the item also gives a halo to the following characters: * Goku (Early, Mid and End) * Piccolo (Early and End) * Vegeta (End) * Krillin * Yamcha * Tien Shinhan * Chiaotzu * Gogeta (Super Saiyan) Pikkon and Grandpa Gohan have halos over their heads by default. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is called Angel Halo and is an accessory that can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 34: "Majin Revival". Its appearance is purely cosmetic and like all accessories has no effect on the Future Warrior's stats. The Angel Halo also appears in alternate outfits for Goku and Vegeta from the Majin Buu conflict. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Angel Halo returns as an accessory for the Future Warrior which can be purchased from the Accessory Shop in Conton City for 45000 Zeni. Goku's Angel Halo appears as part of his Turtle Hermit Gi (No Character) 3 and Turtle Hermit Gi (No Character) 4 skillsets, while Vegeta's appears as part of his Training Suit 2 skillset, and Gogeta's appears as part of his Metamoran Clothes 2 skillset. As part of the 1.06.00 Update, the Great Priest's Halo appears under the name Great Priest's Ring. Interestingly both the Angel Halo and Great Priest's Ring disappear when the Super Saiyan 3 transformation is in use by the Future Warrior. Goku retains his Angel Halo when using the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. As part of the Super Pack 4 DLC, Fused Zamasu's Halo appears as part of his Holy Wrath, Blades of Judgement, Lightning of Absolution, and Divine Wrath: Purification skills. As a result, that halo appears briefly when the Future Warrior uses those skills. Trivia * In the 4Kids dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, halos are changed to glowing orbs on top of characters' heads. Gallery Goku-angel.jpg All_Angels.jpg 15644353_1048950955250708_581951088_n.png Category:Objects Category:Items in Budokai Tenkaichi Category:Items